


A Crossroads

by MBlair



Series: What If? [9]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Scenes, F/M, Gen, Missing Scenes, What if?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MBlair/pseuds/MBlair
Summary: A choice of love and adventure, or devotion and safety. A lifelong friend, or a constant companion.Elizabeth Swann is at a crossroads. Who will she choose?
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann & Weatherby Swann, James Norrington/Elizabeth Swann (mentioned)
Series: What If? [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925296
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	A Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazuliBunting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliBunting/gifts).



> So...yeah, this is yet another idea of what could have happened at one particular point in Curse of the Black Pearl. If people actually TALKED (or in this case LISTENED) what ideas could come? What could change?
> 
> As always, for all my sisters in piracy, Elle, Katy, Karo, Victoria, Bea-Sim, and Sarah! <3

Elizabeth sat quietly in the Captain’s quarters of the Dauntless, cataloging every method of escape she could find and also, only in her own mind, every thing that would speak to her fiancé as more than just a military man and a commander. She thought perhaps there would be a trinket or two, mementos of his travels, letters, or perhaps even a portrait of someone waiting at home for him, but a cursory glance said the opposite. The last thought sent a feeling of unease through her, even though she knew it was unnecessary. James Norrington was an honorable man, steadfast and true. If anyone else held his heart, he never would have asked her to be his wife.

As Elizabeth stood and silently paced the room, she thought to the expression on his face, happy yet somehow still hurt by her acceptance. She thought it would have been simple, asking for him to help save the man who was her oldest friend, perhaps the only true friend she had. It became quite clear to her since accepting, perhaps even since he made it, that she truly didn’t know him at all. 

Since they met on the crossing from England over a decade ago, James had been a near-constant in her life. From her earliest memories of following him around the Dauntless asking every question about sailing and pirates on their months-long journey to Port Royal from England to the many family dinners in which he attended whenever he was in port, he seemed to always be there… She thought she knew him as much more than just a sailor and a good man, but it was clear to her now that she had missed far too much. Everything that spoke of his devotion, his careful and gentle love that he had for her. How had she been so blind? 

Movement from the other side of the two glass doors brought her out of her reverie, revealing a person sitting on the piece of wood serving as a bench. It only took a moment to know it was her father, everything about him as familiar as herself, even through frosted glass. 

“Elizabeth,” he said before letting out a sigh, a hand coming up to rub his eyes gently. He paused for a moment, seeming to collect his thoughts as Elizabeth leaned up against the wall just on the other side. “I just want you to know that I … You made a very good decision today and I couldn’t be more proud of you.”

Elizabeth sighed and moved to sit on her side as well, letting her head lean back against the dark wood behind her. She had expected this to come eventually, a reassurance that she was doing the right thing, the  _ proper _ thing, even if it somehow tore at her heart. 

“But sometimes even the right decisions, if made for the wrong decisions, can be the wrong decision,” he continued, seeming to lose his patience with sitting as he stood and began to pace. “I fear I may have pushed your hand toward marriage, That society has put a higher price on you than you deserve. If you do not love him…”

“Father,” she said, hating the feeling of guilt that tore at her heart. 

“If you do not love him, think on your decision. You and I both know that James can give you a good life, a comfortable one. One where you will be safe, even when I am gone,” he continued, turning more toward where he knew she was just on the other side. “I am not a young man anymore, Elizabeth. There will be a time when I will not be here anymore and you will be on your own. As much as both you and I wish otherwise, that is the way of things.”

“I understand that, Father,” she sighed, starting again to stand. There was one thing she still needed to do. “I promise that I will think of what you’ve said.” 

As she silently opened the window and began to climb out, the long rope made of all the spare linen and cloth she could find, she heard from the door. “I love you, Elizabeth.” 

Sliding carefully down to release the waiting lifeboat, she replied. “I love you too.” 


End file.
